Assumptions
by triple-rocks
Summary: Just a little CalleighEric piece. Tim set Calleigh up on a date, but she's in love with someone else.


Title: Assumptions Author: Bailey Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own CSI: Miami or the characters. Delko does look pretty good in that wet suit, so if you are offering, I'll take him. Spoilers: None Pairing: Calleigh/Eric Rating: PG  
  
Calleigh sat across the table from her date. She was having a terrible time, and was cursing Tim for setting her up. This guy was nice enough, had a bit of a roving eye, but at least treated her with respect. The only thing that was keeping her from having a good time was the fact that she was in love with someone else.  
  
"You're not having a good time are you?" Christopher asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. You are a great guy, it's just." she trailed off, not sure what to tell him.  
  
"You're in love with someone else. Right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have agreed to this date, but Tim is relentless," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I know exactly how you feel. I have feelings for someone else as well, but Tim just wouldn't let up," he said.  
  
"Well, now that we have that out of the way, maybe we can still salvage this and have a good time. Strictly as friends though," Calleigh suggested.  
  
"That sounds good," he said reaching over and patting her hand.  
  
Calleigh looked up towards the door, and her breath caught in her throat. Eric was standing at the door, staring at their joined hands. She pulled her hand away quickly, causing Christopher to look at her with confusion. When he saw she was looking past his shoulder he turned and saw who she was looking at.  
  
"Is that him?" he asked. She nodded, tears filling her eyes as Eric turned and walked out.  
  
"Oh God, I don't have any idea what he could be thinking," Calleigh said.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why haven't you ever.told him about your feelings?" he asked her.  
  
"I just never thought that he'd ever feel that way towards me," she said.  
  
"Trust me, he feels the same way. If looks could kill, I'd be dead five times over," he joked. "Why don't I we get the check, and I can take you to his house."  
  
"Let me pay for my part," she said reaching for her purse.  
  
"No," he said waving his hand. "This is a dinner between friends, I'll let you take me to dinner sometime."  
  
"Okay, thank you Christopher," she said.  
  
Minutes later they were seated in his car, on their way to Eric's. Her stomach was twisted in knots, wondering if he would even want to talk to her. When Christopher pulled up in front of Eric's apartment building, she turned and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Good luck," he said.  
  
"Thanks, I'll give you a call tomorrow," she said.  
  
She watched as he pulled away with a smile on her face. She turned and slowly made her way to Eric's door. She knocked loudly, hoping that he had come home after leaving the restaurant.  
  
"Calleigh?" he questioned opening the door. "I thought you were on a date."  
  
"I was," she said wincing at his tone. "Tim set me up, and I went out but I was having a bad time."  
  
"The two of you looked pretty cozy when I walked in," he said.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, if you want," he answered pulling back and allowing her space to enter.  
  
She made her way to the living room and sunk down on the couch. He sat on the chair across from her with a frown.  
  
"Tim did set me up with Christopher as a date. I was having a horrible time. Then we talked and I told him that I was in love with someone else and he told me the same thing. We decided that since we both just wanted to be friends that there was no reason to not continue the night, but as friends only," she said not realizing what she had said.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she was confused. As she ran her words through her head, she realized what had come out of her mouth.  
  
"Calleigh?"  
  
"What? I said that I told him I was in love with someone else. Do you want to know who it is? Well Eric that would be you. I'm in love with you," she said closing her eyes.  
  
She felt him move and sit beside her on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulder, and she rested her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beat on her cheek. Moving away, she looked up at him.  
  
"You do?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too," he said leaning in and kissing her softly. 


End file.
